


groovytown: or, y/n is adopted by one direction

by fyettery



Series: mr no brain. tiny penut brain man, thats me [1]
Category: Bee Movie (2007), Gnomeo and Juliet (2011), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blatant Stupidity, Death in Childbirth, Don't Read This, F/M, God has left the chat, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, On Repeat, Satire, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, i hate that obama/one direction is already a tag, i wrote like half of this through ig dms, i wrote this while listening to suddenly seymour from lsoh, i've never actually listened to one direction just doin it for the laffs, maggie this is for you, originally titled 'ema peeboy', wattpad, with the purple 1d lunchbox, you know that one friend in elementary school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyettery/pseuds/fyettery
Summary: fun fact: i was having a psychosis episode and thought oh boy; i've never posted before and will probably never post again thx bye''no mom i love yuu even tho you stol me form my reall parents jak paul and barry from bee movey 16 years ago' she slap you 'shut up y/n i hav decided to seel yo for cracc coicaine yur new parentz weel bee her soon’you hat youer lif and here let's put some paragraphs romanticising mental illness :))bong bong the doorbell ring'oh the dorbel went bong bong they must be her"i open the dor my eyes shiny w tear and gas‘hairy luwee nail whore pissboy and xanny form on direction????!?!! what?!?!!?''
Relationships: Barack Obama/Harry Styles, Barack Obama/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Reader, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: mr no brain. tiny penut brain man, thats me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878283
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	groovytown: or, y/n is adopted by one direction

**Author's Note:**

> i hate this. you will hate this. everybody hates this. even ghandi

yur camgirl alcoholic mom pushes open the dor to the closet you slep in. 'y/n i hate you youre a wast of space' she say. 'nooo," you say, tear streaming from yor aquamarine eyes. your messy brown har is pulled into a bun and it's very quirk.you're not pretty exept youre pretty.

'no mom i love yuu even tho you stol me form my reall parents jak paul and barry from bee movey 16 years ago' she slap you 'shut up y/n i hav decided to seel yo for cracc coicaine yur new parentz weel bee her soon’

you hat youer lif and here let's put some paragraphs romanticising mental illness :))

bong bong the doorbell ring 

'oh the dorbel went bong bong they must be her"  
i open the dor my eyes shiny w tear and gas

‘hairy luwee nail whore pissboy and xanny form on direction????!?!! what?!?!!?'

haree open his purple eyes. “As Franz Kavka once wrote: Don’t bend; don’t water it down; don’t try to make it logical; don’t edit your own souls according to the fashion. Rather, follow your most intense obsessions mercilessly.”

'that was realli nic hairy i didn;t kno you were smat'

'yeah mate i wnet to oxford with broccy bamba'

'bROCcoli BAMBA?!?!?!' you saye. 

'yeah oi bruv' 

he then cummed out of his eyes remembering the swwet sweet lov he had with baracc at oxford in wilkinshire down under. 'no hair don't cry' you then notice lowee and peeman 'we're here two' they say

FLASH FORWARD: on year later

'oh noe,' you crye, in the pains of labor. harr sits beside you watching baby hed com out

bloody ell its gnomeo from 2011's blockbuster animated film gnomeo and juliet mate' he say 

'oh yey'you cry in happines but then yu die 

hardy stiles opens his mouth wide andvores yur dead body whil weeping

the enf

leav heart if you cri every tim

**Author's Note:**

> if you actually enjoyed this, congrats! you're officially clinically insane
> 
> also: have a lovely day!! take time for yourself, even if that time is reading this flaming pile of horseshit!! you're incredible, and i believe in you!! you're beautiful and strong and smart and kind. i love you, even though we've (probably) never met!! and to all the actually legitimate fic creators out there, keep doing what you're doing!! i'm rooting for you from the bottom of my heart!! 
> 
> (diddly wop and alakazam)


End file.
